Operation Torture Snape
by Selenia-Grace
Summary: The Brahm cousins decide that their final year at Hogwarts is the perfect opportunity to get a little revenge on their favorite teacher. Professor Snape. Rated M for language and certain pranks.
1. List of Pranks

Before I start the story here is the list of pranks that will be used. I may add to it later but I had so many already in mind that I though I'd just wait until I finished them first and then decide if I needed more.

Operation T.S. Pranks

1. Lillies everywhere.  
2. Zippidy Do Da.  
3. Off to see the wizard.  
4. Slytherin Pride.  
5. Post it notes.  
6. He has her eyes.  
7. Jaws.  
8. You have a clock on your ceiling/High. (Haven't decided which to name it.)  
9. Stay away from snakes.  
10. You shall not pass.  
11. From Missouri.  
12. I ain't scured.  
13. I think you're wrong.  
14. Can I join your club.  
15. Why?  
16. Glow sticks.  
17. The Hatter.  
18. You'd have such pretty hair.  
19. Whole box.  
20. Zombies.  
21. To be as terrifying as you.  
22. Monopoly money.  
23. Neon green and silver highlights.  
24. You lick it you own it.  
25. Make a man out of you.  
26. Don't know what you're talking about.  
27. Kiss ass.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

Chapter 1: The Plan

_**A/N: J.K. Rowling owns all recognizable characters and places. Plot and main characters are mine.**_

Nicole skipped through the halls happily, her brilliant plan laid out in her mind. Severus Snape had started teaching the year she came to Hogwarts. Six years had already passed and she'd decided a nice payback was in order for all the cruel comments he had passed her way. For all the time she had spent terrified in his class. This was the year Nicole Brahm would turn her love of pranks against her beloved Professor. Not alone of course. Where's the fun in that? She had the perfect partner in crime for it. Her cousin Katherine Brahm. Speaking of...  
"Katie!" Nicole yelled down the hallway, before grabbing the other girl's arm and pulling her into an abandoned classroom.  
"What the-? Nini? What's going on?" Katie questioned worridly.  
"Well..." Nicole began, an evil grin spreading across her face. "It's been a while since we've been into any real shennanigins... So I've come up with a way to make this year epic... And to torture Snape."  
Katie started grinning and they both sat at some spare desks that littered the room.  
"Really now? Do tell..." She said intrigued. Laughingly, Nicole laid out her plan to Katie and they wrote down a list of pranks on a spare bit of parchemnt they had with them. Surprisingly there were quite a few the girls came up with, planning to add more later as the ideas came. As it stood they had enough to do at least two a week until Christmas break. Standing up and stretching a little, they folded the parchment and put it into Katie's pocket for safe keeping.  
"Well, I say we go down to dinner now. Seems like we've got big plans to put into action soon," Nicole said to Katie, smiling happily at the thought of giving Snape something new to occupy his days.  
"When were you wanting to start this... Whatever you want to call it?" Katie questioned as they started down the many staircases to the Great Hall.  
"Oh, I thought we'd start tomorrow," Nicole paused thoughtfully, "And I was thinking of calling it Operation Torture Snape. Or Operation T.S. for short."  
"That's great Nini! I mean..." Katie cut off suddenly as they pass the hallway leading to the dungeons. Glancing up to see why, Nicole couldn't help the giant grin that started to spread across her face.  
"Professor Snape! The man of the hour! How has your day been? Anything new and intriguing that you feel like telling us? I do love the inspiring tidbits of knowledge that you impart on us daily," She said to him in the sweetest, most innocent voice possible.  
Professor Snape froze as Nicole spoke, a sneer slipping onto his face the more she said to him.  
"Miss Brahm and Miss...Brahm..." He said in a low, cold voice, "Five points from Gryffindor for unwanted contact with a professor. Get in the Great Hall before I make it 10."  
Immediately Nicole saluted him, like a person would in the muggle military, and grabbed Katie's arm, dashing into the hall quickly. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, giggling over what just happened. Katie raised her goblet of pumpkin juice towards Nicole, grinning.  
"To Operation T.S. and the epic time we'll have while driving him batshit crazy," she said excitedly.  
"To Operation T.S. . . .and the amount of points we're sure to lose," Nicole replied.  
They touched their goblets and then downed them, ready for the first Potions classs tomorrow after noon.

_**A/N: I kept this one short. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing. I've got to work a lot so I don't want to waste time writing a story no one will read.**_


End file.
